You Need A Break Part 2
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Lorhen and Stephrn continue their break.


You Need A Break Pt. 2

From where we last left them… and I finally found out his real name.

Carrying Lorhen over his shoulder, Stephen walked toward the bedroom. Lorhen couldn't help but laugh as she was being carried around the house. This was usually the way she would describe her boyfriend as being a caveman.

Hearing her laugh, Stephen smacked her ass, snickering as he heard her gasp. "That wasn't right." She squealed.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this tight spot if you hadn't have stopped me from working." Stephen commented. He then pulled Lorhen down to where she could wrap her legs around his waist. She then gave him her evil smirk as she placed her lips onto her lover's neck. Leaving small kisses that made goose bumps rise from his skin.

When he finally made it to their room, Stephen closed the door and walked them over to the bed. Once there, he set Lorhen down and got on top of her. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her neck. He knew how to please his lover, he figured how after their first time. But he always made each experience they had more exhilarating and erotic than the last. But he also had to be careful, because if he went too far, she'd do things to him that was pure fucking torture. The last time, she told him that he had to "earn" his satisfaction by doing things to him he'd never thought of with his previous partners. She tied him to the bed and mixed pain with pleasure to arouse him. She told him that he wasn't hard enough yet after each technique she used. She continued her "beautiful torture", as he called it, until the crown of his manhood was practically spewing with precum. When he felt like he would explode, she finally untied him and let him have at her. And they were at it for nearly two and a half hours.

But this time, he would have the upper hand. "Wait one moment, love." He whispered against her neck. Lorhen shivered at his words. His voice always made her go crazy. It was one of her favorite things about him. He could bend her to his will just by talking to her. But she'd never let him see this because she thought he'd take advantage of it. But she knew how to tease him even without touching him. Slowly, she brought her fingers to her womanhood, stroking her clit. It sent shockwaves throughout her body. Lorhen gasped and groaned as she continued to pleasure herself. Stephen turned around before he could grab the bandanas she had used on him. His eyes widened as he saw his lover stroking herself before of him. Just watching her was arousing him, and he knew that that was her intention. He then started to doubt that his tactics would work on her. She could last a lot longer when teased than he could, and she once went four hours of being teased before she begged him to fuck her senseless. His limit was thirty-five minutes. He only knew that because she had decided to time him while she tortured him.

Lorhen's pace quickened as she felt her release coming. Quickly, Stephen grabbed the bandanas and went back to his girlfriend. He took her hand away from her folds and tied it above her head. "That's supposed to my job, love. Not yours." He whispered in her ear as he tied the other hand next to the first.

She smirked. "That's not what you said the last time I did that infront of you. In fact, you couldn't say anything at all and you wouldn't stop staring. Of course, it may have been the fact that I was using my bunny and screaming your name as I had my orgasm. Still, it was nothing compared to what you can do." Lorhen was unstoppable when it came to turn-ons. "But I'll go easy on you this time and not make you wait as long as I did the last time you did this to me." She then arched her back to show off her limber and flexible body, using herself as a weakness against her man. She knew that he would crack before she did. It was always like that. She always lasted a lot longer than he did.

"Lorhen Cena, if you think you can break me that easily this time, you got another thing coming." He said, his accent becoming thick and rogue with lust. That's right, Lorhen Cena. The younger sister of John Cena.

Taking her other hand, Stephen tied it next to her other hand. He then let his fingers slowly stroke Lorhen's skin as he moved them down to her neck. Goosebumps rose from Lorhen's skin, making Stephen smirk. "I've always loved the effect I have on you."

"Well, don't go getting use to it. Because the moment I get free, you'll be sorry you did this to me." Lorhen groaned. Stephen loved her little threats. They made her even sexier, if that were even possible. He decided to cut to the chase and move his hand down to her womanhood. Lorhen gasped as she felt his fingers. He just grazed his fingers over her folds and he felt that they were soaking wet. He was surprised that his lover was this wet already. But proud over the fact that he was the one who made her this wet.

"Someone's ready for me." He taunted.

Lorhen groaned and struggled against the knots. She wanted to be free so she could punish her piece of man candy. He would get his as soon as she was free. But her struggling stopped when Stephen pushed one of his fingers into her. She gasped and threw her head back. "God, Stephen!" she yelled. "You are in so much trouble!"

"Well, for now, you're the one who's in trouble. What can you do in a position like this?" Stephen taunted as he inserted a second finger.

'_More than you know.'_ Lorhen thought to herself. She knew what to do. Ever since she could walk, Lorhen was into gymnastics. She became super flexible with all the training she went through. And she knew how to get into a certain position that could get him to finally lose all control. It wasn't very complex, but it was enough to do the job.

Lorhen quickly kicked out of Stephen's grip, much like how he kicked out of a pin fall. With him no longer inside of her, Lorhen was able to pull herself up, turn around, and sit on her knees. She then scooted back to where she could arch her back. All the while, Stephen watched with amazement. His girl was this incredible woman who make any man faint from just one look at her. He was getting hard just by watching her move. And he couldn't take it anymore.

Stephen finally untied one of Lorhen's hands. She'd need some freedom so she could move. He was able to grab her hips and pull her a little closer to him. Lorhen had lean forward on her right hand so she could have more stability. This is what she wanted. She wanted him to hurry up and do it. As if reading her mind, yet again, Stephen thrust himself inside of her. She was so tight, it was like she was still a virgin. But neither of them were complaining about it. Stephen just sat still for a little bit, not wanting to hurt Lorhen. He was passionate about this sort of thing, but he always wanted his Lorhen, his lover to be as comfortable as possible. He never did anything unless he was sure that Lorhen was ready. He knew that Lorhen was ready when she pushed herself into him and moaned. This was his verge of collapse. Using his right hand, he leaned forward and grabbed Lorhen's breast. The sudden feeling of his hand made Lorhen gasp. She quickly grabbed his hand, needing to hold something.

Stephen then thrust into her again, sending Lorhen down a twisting vortex. She saw stars, fireworks, and flashes, anything that could make you go blind. It was like that with each and every thrust. Only it was multiplied thousands of times over. With him, she could fly over the clouds if she wanted to. With him, she soared through out all of Heaven. Even their first time was that magical. At first, Lorhen was scared that it would hurt, that she wouldn't be good enough. But when Stephen asked those four words, she didn't know what to say. "Are you a virgin?" Her heart nearly stopped. What if he wanted a girl with experience? What if he didn't like virgins? So many questions ran through her mind. But in the end, she answered truthfully. Stephen had a victorious look in his eyes. He could teach her anything about the greatest experience in life. At first, he thought she wouldn't care for him to teach her, but she had that look of innocence and curiosity in her eyes that made Stephen realize she was sincere about this. He told her that if he hurt her, she needed to tell him. She had a high tolerance for pain. But nothing prepared Lorhen for the pain of losing her virginity. She had gasped and put a death grip on Stephen's shoulders. He would have cum right at that point from her tightness and wetness if it weren't for her strong grip on him. Within moments though, she calmed down and released him. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. From that point, there was no return for her.

After they had finished (A/N: yes, I'm going right to the end of the flashback), Lorhen felt sore. She was still scared that Stephen would throw her out of his bed and forget about her. But he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, like he was afraid that she's disappear if he let go of her. "I love you, Lorhen Cena. And nothing can change that." He whispered. Lorhen felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders, like she could breathe again. She hadn't just been used as a plaything for someone. He did this to her out of love. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep in his arms, feeling a strong sense of sanctuary.

Stephen was going through the same thing. He saw bright lights, even when he closed his eyes. He wouldn't trade moments like this for the world. It was his love for the woman he was with that made it all the more passionate. With his previous partners, he only satisfied his primal urges. He cared nothing for them. Nor did they to him. What they did was have sex.

But with Lorhen, the woman unlike all the others in the world, he felt this great desire within himself growing bigger and burning brighter every time he touched her. With her, he made love, the true meaning behind sex, the joining of two hearts filled with love for one another. No matter what it was, Lorhen always cared about him. She did nothing to hurt him intentionally, and she only wanted him to be happy. The only time she cared for herself was when it was to please him. The only time she was even slightly close to being selfish was when they were making love. Of course, who isn't? But Lorhen always made sure that he was satisfied before her. She wanted to have her release, but only after he had his.

Sinful, some would call their relationship. But it wasn't. Just because John was her brother, people often thought that Stephen was dating Lorhen just to mess with John's head. But that wasn't really happening. These two from the bottom of their hearts loved each other. And no one could take that away from them. Not even dear sweet Johnny-Boy, who had been trying to do that since he found out about their relationship.

Stephen knew Lorhen wanted him to cum before she did, but he wouldn't allow that. Taking his hand off of Lorhen's breast, he reached down between her legs and stoked her clit. Lorhen gasped. He wanted her to be pleased before himself. Something they rarely did. But Lorhen just gasped as Stephen continued to stoke her. Within moments, she came, constricting his manhood. This, in turn, made Stephen cum. Both screaming in sync. When they finally relaxed, Lorhen fell onto the mattress. Stephen landed next to her, he was always careful not to put his weight on her. A few moments passed, and Lorhen finally looked at Stephen. Not being able to resist, she pulled herself onto her knees. "Babe?"

"Yes, love?" he answered.

"Could you untie my arm now?" she laughed. Stephen smiled reached toward the bandana. Once Lorhen's hand was free, she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. She pulled him up and made him lean against the headboard. "You know, it's usually you that gets satisfied before me. But now, I'm gonna start doing things my way, since you seem to think you're in charge here." She then lowered herself onto his manhood. She was still tight after what they just did. The sudden invasion made Lorhen throw her head back. She gripped his shoulders, trying to steady herself. Stephen took hold of Lorhen's hips, almost afraid that she'd disappear. But once she was comfortable, she began to ride him. Lorhen always loved this position. It made her feel so dominant over Stephen. And having dominance over the Celtic Warrior was the greatest prize for her to be won.

Stephen was starting to feel his high coming back, but he wouldn't give Lorhen the satisfaction, so to speak, of seeing his face when he came. The only way for him to make her not look at him was to make her come first. So, he stuck his finger into her moistened lips and started rubbing her clit. Lorhen's grip on Stephen tightened. She was getting pissed off from her man candy taking control of their sex life. But she knew a trick. Lifting herself up more and a little closer to Stephen, she could get her breasts to just barely touch his face.

Not being able to resist, Stephen licked the fissure between Lorhen's breasts. By this time, Stephen didn't care if he came or not, just as long as his Lorhen was satisfied. He applied more pressure to Lorhen's clit, making her reach the apex of her high. Her orgasm came quickly. Something she wasn't use to. But, her constricting womanhood, combined with her continuous riding caused Stephen to come quicker than he thought.

After a few moments of silence and stillness, Lorhen looked up at Stephen and whispered, "Next time, I'm in complete charge."

"Aren't you always?" Stephen commented.

Both laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day, Stephen felt a lot better. He then continued his paper work and finished every bit of it. Seeing as how he got the best of both worlds, he'd have to take breaks with Lorhen more often.


End file.
